SpongeBob And The Penguins Of Madagascar
by Andry S. A
Summary: SpongeBob And The Penguins Of Madagascar
1. Pertemuan

Bikini Bottom

di sore hari pada saat Krusty Krab mau tutup SquidWord berkata pada Spongebob "cepatlah mengepel SpongeBob! Toko sudah tutup dan aku mau pulang" tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi dan SpongeBob berkata "aku angkat aku angkat!" tetapi SquidWord sudah lebih dulu mengambil telepon dan berkata "maaf tuan kami sudah..." ucapan SquidWord tiba-tiba terhenti karena gagang teleponnya langsung di ambil Mr. Krab  
>"Pizza... oke kami akan segera mengantarkannya"<br>"tapi kita tidak menyajikan Pizza" kata SquiWord tetapi Mr. Krab tidak menjawab dan SquidWord berkata lagi "tetapi kita tidak mengantarkan pizza" lalu Mr. Krab menjawab  
>"kita tidak mengantarkan pizza, tapi kau" sambil memberikan pizza lalu SquidWord berkata "bagaimana kalau SpongeBob?"<br>"ajak saja dia "kata Mr. Krab lalu SpongeBob mendekati SquidWord dan SquidWord berkata "bukan itu yang ku maksudkan!".

* * *

><p>Central Park ZOO<p>

"akhirnya tutup juga" Alice berbicara pada dirinya sendiri  
>"teman-teman coba lihat ini" kata Kowalski<br>"apa ini?" tanya Private  
>"sepertinya ini adalah portal" kata Kowalski<br>"apa kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Skipper  
>"bukan" jawab Kowalski singkat<br>"lalu kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Private  
>"aku tidak tahu".<p>

* * *

><p>sementara itu di markas rahasia Jimmy Neutron<p>

"apa yang terjadi disini?" Jimmy bergumam sendiri  
>"kenapa portalku terbuka dimana-mana?"<br>lalu dia berpikir "aku harus pergi ke Bikini Bottom untuk meminta bantuan Sandy Cheeks".  
>beberapa menit kemudian<br>"ok aku siap!" Jimmy langsung melompat ke portal.

* * *

><p>kembali ke Bikini Bottom<p>

"ban...cek pemeriksaan kendaraan siap" kata SpongeBob  
>"ok kita siap berangkat" kata SquidWord.<br>selang beberapa menit...  
>"akhirnya kita selesai" SquidWord bergumam<br>"malam SquidWord" kata Spongebob tetapi dia tidak menjawab lalu Spongebob berkata  
>"ok SquidWord" Spongebob pergi ke rumah Patrick<br>"Patrick...oh...Patrick" SpongeBob memanggil Patrick dan Patrick langsung keluar  
>"ok Patrik kau siap?" kata Spongebob<br>"aku siap" jawab Patrick.

* * *

><p>Central Park ZOO<p>

Waktunya tidur  
>"ok anak-anak sudah waktunya tidur" kata Skipper<br>"ok Skippah" kata Private, Kowalski dan Rico yang sedang memperhatikan portal langsung berkata "ok".

* * *

><p>Rumah Sandy<p>

"Sandy aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki portalku" kata Jimmy  
>"ok tapi aku harus mengumpulkan beberapa peralatan dulu" kata Sandy<br>"ok Sandy akan kutunggu" kata Jimmy.

pada saat yang bersamaan SpongeBob dan Patrick tiba di rumah Sandy

"Sandy..." sahut SpongeBob tapi yang membuka pintu bukan Sandy tapi Jimmy lau SpongeBob berkata  
>"siapa kau...apa yang kau lakukan disini...dan dimana kau menyembunyikan Sandy?" Jimmy menjawab<br>"aku..." kata-kata Jimmy terhenti karena SpongeBob langsung mengkarate Jimmy.

selang beberapa menit

Sandy keluar dari rumah pohonnya dia terkejut karena melihat Jimmy di ikat dan dia marah kepada SpongeBob karena Cuma dia yang berada di dekat Jimmy lalu Sandy berkata "SpongeBob apa yang kau lakukan disini...dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimmy"  
>"dia temanmu?" SpongeBob balik bertanya<br>"ya" jawab Sandy singkat  
>"maafkan aku Sandy kukira dia penjahat" jawab Spongebob<p>

setelang berbingcang-bincang tentang Jimmy akhirnya mereka pun siap untuk pergi ke markas Jimmy

"benda apa ini?" tanya Patrick  
>"ini adalah portal menuju markasku<br>setelah mereka masuk ke dalam portal itu Jimmy dengan cepat mengambil semprotan dan menyemprotkannya kepada SpongeBob dan Patrick  
>"mengapa kau menyemprot kami?" kata SpongeBob<br>"aku menyemprokan ini untuk membuat kalian dapat bernafas di luar air" jelas Jimmy.

* * *

><p>Habibat Pinguin<p>

"kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kowalski  
>"belum" jawab Private singkat<br>"mengapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Private  
>"aku memikirkan portal yang langsung tiba-tiba muncul di sini"<p>

* * *

><p>Rumah Sandy<p>

"Sandy apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Jimmy  
>"kita harus memanggil kartun Nick yang lain agar dapat membantu kita memperbaiki portal ini" jawab Sandy<br>"ok" jawab Jimmy singkat.  
>SpongeBob dan Patrick yang sedang tidur terbangun karena tiba-tiba markas Jimmy di penuhi orang asing SpongeBob bertanya kepada Sandy<br>"Sandy siapa mereka?" dia Timmy dia Dhany Phantom..." (maaf aku lupa beberapa kartun yang lain)  
>setelah Sandy menjelaskan beberapa orang di markas itu Jimmy bertanya<br>"apa sudah semuanya?"  
>"belum" jawab Sandy singkat<br>"lalu siapa yang belum kita panggil?" tanya Jimmy lagi  
>"mereka adalah Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, dan Private"<br>"Siapa mereka... apakah mereka baru?" tanya Jimmy lagi  
>"ya mereka baru mereka ada di NYC (New York City)"<br>"lalu bagaimana cara mengajak mereka agar kesini?" tanya Jimmy lagi  
>"kita harus membangunkan mereka" jawab Sandy sambil melihat SpongeBob dan Patrick "SpongeBob Patrick kemarilah" sahut Sandy<br>"ada apa Sandy?" tanya SpongeBob dan Patrick bersamaan  
>"kalian masuklah ke portal ini dan bangunkan mereka!" sambil memperlihatkan foto<br>"ok" jawab SpongeBob singkat  
>"SpongeBob kau yakin kita harus masuk ke sini?" tanya Patrick<br>"aku yakin" jawab Spongebob dan SpongeBob berkata  
>"ayo kita masuk!".<p>

* * *

><p>Habitat Penguin<p>

beberapa menit sebelum SpongeBob masuk

"teman-teman bangun dan lihat portalnya menyala" kata Private sambil menunjuk portal "semuanya posisi bertahan... sepertinya akan ada orang yang akan keluar dari portal ini" perintah Skipper.  
>di waktu yang bersamaan SpongeBob keluar dari portal<br>"aku mencari Skipper, Kowalski, Rico dan Private" kata SpongeBob tanpa basa-basi "darimana kau tahu nama kami... dan siapa kau?" tanya Private  
>"kau sebuah spon... oh aku dapat menelitimu dan dapat mengetahui bagaiamana cara kamu bisa hidup lalu..." kata Kowalski terhenti karena Skipper langsung menutup paruhnya "aku SpongeBob dan dia temanku Patrick... kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk memperbaiki portal" jelas SpongeBob<br>"kalian pembuat portal ini?" tanya Kowalski  
>"bukan kami tapi teman kami... maukah kalian menolong kami?" tanya SpongeBob<br>"baiklah kami akan menolong kalian" Jawab Skipper  
>"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Patrick<br>"ok" jawab Private.  
>Markas Rahasia<br>"bagus SpongeBob kau telah berhasil mengajak mereka" kata Jimmy  
>"jadi ini tempatnya... lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Private<br>"kalian harus..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Masa Depan

"kalian harus..."

kabooooom. Tiba-tiba ruangan Jimmy meledak

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jimmy

tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Lalu Patrick berkata pad Rico

"sepertinya kita salah tarik Rico" kata Patrick

"kablemo" jawab Rico

"apa yang kalian tarik?" tanya Jimmy pada Patrick dan Rico

"ini " jawab Patrick sambil memberikan kabel

"kenapa kalian menarik ini?" jawab Jimmy dengan nada tinggi

"kami kira ini kable untuk mengeluarkan..." kata-kata Patrick terhenti karena Jimmy berkata

"baiklah kalian ku maafkan... tapi jangan buat masalah lagi!"

Patrick dan Rico tertunduk

"kita harus memperbaiki markasku sebelum orang tuaku pulang" sahut Jimmy kepada semua orang yang ada disana

"baiklah" jawab mereka serentak

"Kowalski pilhan" perintah Skipper kepada Kowalski

"kita bisa membagi kelompok untuk memperbaikinya" jawab Kowalski

"ide bagus... Jimmy kau cari orang jenuis yang dapat memprogram kembali semuanya... Private bawa beberapa orang untuk mencari kayu... Rico kau bawa beberapa orang untuk mencari besi... Kowalski bantu Jimmy... sisanya ikut dengan aku... dan SpongeBob kau awasi daerah di sekitar sini jangan sampai ada orang lain mengetahui yang kita lakukan... semuanya bergerak... sekarang!" perintah Skipper

"ok" jawab semua orang dan mereka semua melakukan tugas

"Patrick bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya SpongeBob

"baiklah SpongeBob" jawab Patrick

2 jam kemudian

"kerja bagus anak-anak" kata Skipper

"ini bahkan lebih bagus dari sebelumnya" kata Jimmy kagum

"ini untuk apa?" tanya SpongeBob sambil menunjuk tombol aneh di pohon dekat markas Jimmy

"awas..." teriak Patrick yang tanpa sengaja menabrak SpongeBob dan membuat SpoengBob memencet tombol tersebut. dan tiba-tiba muncul layar dari dalam pohon tersebut

"halow peng-ngow-ins"

"ternyata itu kau!" kata Skipper

"siapa dia?" tanya Patrick

"dia adalah musuh kami" jawab Private

"apa yang kau inginkan Blowhole?" tanya Skipper

"tidak ada... aku hanya ingin mengenalkan sesorang padamu" kata Blowhole dengan evil smilenya. Lalu muncul 2 ekor hewan dan 1 orang manusia salah satu hewan itu terlihat seperti pinguin tapi sedikit berbeda satunya lagi terlihat seperti hewan melata.

"Hans, Savio, Officier X!" teriak Skipper, Private, dan Kowalski bersamaan

"Private mana yang namanya Hans?" tanya SpongeBob pada Private

"Hans itu seekor Pufffin" jawab Private

"lalu siapa yang bernama Savio?" tanya SpongeBob lagi

"dia itu ular" jawab Private

"kita bertemu lagi Skipper" kata Hans

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Skipper

"sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan sesorang" jawab Blowhole. Tiba-tiba layar itu lebas dan terbang menuju portal di atasnya

"ok sekarang kita tinggal..." kata-kata Jimmy terhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul portal dimana-mana dan semua orang. Mereka kembali ke tempat asal mereka tapi mereka datang ke masa depan...(yang kuceritakan hanya SpongeBob, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, dan Marlene) 

* * *

><p>Bikini Bottom atau sudah berubah menjadi Plankton Polis<p>

SpongeBob dan Patrick keluar dari dalam portal. Mereka berada di ladang ubur-ubur anehnya disana tidak ada ubur-ubu, SpongeBob bingung lalu mengajak Patrick kembali ke Bikini Bottom...

beberapa menit kemudian

akhirnya mereka sampai tapi Bikini Bottom tanpak berbeda SpongeBob membaca nama kota dan kota mereka telah berubah menjadi Plankton Polis. SpongeBob terkejut dan dia bertanya pada Patrick

"Patrick apa yang terjadi dengan kota kita?" tanya SpongeBob

"sepertinya Plankton telah menguasai seluruh kota" jawab Patrick

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Patrick yang bingung dengan SpongeBob bertanya

"kau kenapa SpongeBob" tanya Patrick

"sepertinya ada yang menggelitikiku" jawab SpongeBob. Lalu Patrick melihat belakang SpongeBob ternyata itu Gary

"owh itu ternyata kau Gary" kata SpongeBob

"Miawwww" jawab Gary

"SpongeBob mari kita..." kata-kata Patrick terhenti karena Sandy dan Squiward datang dari kota sambil berteriak

"SpongeBob Patrick lariiii!" SpongeBob dan Patrick yang bingung ikut lari denga Sandy dan Squidward

setelah mereka berlari mereka berhenti di ladang ubur-ubur tepatnya di samping sebuah gua. SpongeBob bertanya kepada Sandy

"Sandy apa yang terjadi ke Bikini Bottom?" tapi Sandy tidak menjawab lalu Squidward yang menjawab

"begini ceritanya..."

* * *

><p>Flasback-<p>

"Squidward kau melihat SpongeBob sudah 2 minggu dia tidak bekerja" tanya Mr. Krab

"entalah" jawab Squidward

"kau bertanggung jawab atas perginya SpongeBob kau ku tugaskan mencarinya" perintah Mr. Krab

"tapi..." kata-kat Squidward terhanti karena Mr. Krab berkata

"tidak ada tapi-tapian!" akhirnya Squidward menyerah... SpongeBob datang kembali Ke Bikin Bottom sekitar 2 tahun setelah mereka pergi wajarlah mereka khawatir dan Bikini Bottim berubah... kembali ke cerita...

"aku menyerah Karen" kata Plankton tapi Karen tidak menjawab

"aku sudah mencari dari A-Y tapi tidak berhasil" kata Plankton

"tapi kau tidak mencari Z" jawab Karen

"owh Z?"

"iya Z"

"ternyata kau benar aku tidak mencarinya di Z" setelah Plankton membaca rencana Z dia tersenyum dengan evil smile

"bersenanglah kau Krab aku akan membalasmu..."

back to story

"tunggu sebentar aku melihat sesuatu" kata SpongeBob memotong cerita Squidward

"apa?" tanya Squidward

"itu... teman!" jawab SpongeBob

"teman?" Patrick, Snady dan Squidward terkejut

"miaww" Gary

"dia adalah ubur-ubur biru" kata SpongeBob

".." kata ubur-ubur

"dia bilang kita harus ke suatu tempat di barat" kata SpongeBob

"ok kita mulai petualangan" kata Sandy riang

* * *

><p>Central Park ZOO<p>

"Skippa apa yang terjadi?" tanya Private

"sepertinya kebun binatang telah berubah" jawab Kowalski

"kita harus memeriksa kebun binatang" kata Skipper. Rico hanya mengangguk

"lihat markas kita telah berubah" kata Private

"apa yang terjadi... lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Kowalski...

"hay teman-teman"

"oh hay Marlene" jawab Private

"Marlene apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kowalski

"orang-orang kesal karena menunggu kalian terlalu lama pergi jadi pengurus kebun memutuskan untuk menggantikan kalian" jawab Marlene

"jadi mereka pengganti kami?" tanya Skipper

"yap" jawab Marlene singkat

"ok ow" kata Rico

"Kowlaski apakah kau dapat me,buat chronotron itu lagi?" tanya Skipper

"maaf Skipper aku tidak dapat membuatnya lagi"

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat HQ kita?" kata Private

"baiklah" kata Skipper

"hallo thetangga...

To Be Continued

maaf untuk sementara ceritanya ku potong. Dan maaf sudah menunggu waktu lama tapi akhirnya bisa update juga chapter keduanya


	3. kehancuran

Maaf ya aku udah lama gak bikin lanjutannya, selain aku gak sempat (banyak kerjaan + sekolah) aku juga lupa password ffku ==" (penyakit lama)... Ok kita kembali ke cerita ^^ :

"hallo thetangga...

"ekor cincin!" Skipper

"bukankah seharusnya kalian disana?" Raja Juliet

"maaf Juliet itu bukan kami" Skipper

"pantas saja ada hal yang aneh dengan sifat kalian ternyata mereka bukan kalian" Raja Juliet

"mereka darimana Marlene?" tanya Kowalski

"entahlah aku tidak dapat membaca kotak asal mereka"

"hellooooo aku tidak kalian hiraukan" Private

semuanya menoleh ke Private yang sedang marah dan Rico hanya menggelengkan kepala

"maaf prajurit" Skipper

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat HQ kita?" tanya Private (lagi)

"baiklah" Kowalski

ceritanya di ubah mari kita lihat nasib SpongeBob di Plankton Polis ohh bukan tapi di sebuah gua

"ok kita mulai petualangan" kata Sandy riang

"tapi bagaimana cara kita pergi kesana?" tanya Squidward

"itu mudah tapi kalian harus mencarikan aku otak dulu" Patrick

"otak?" tanya Sandy dan Squidward bersamaan

"...ZZZ." Teman

"dia bilang dia pernah melihat tempat isi otak tersebuat dan dia menyuruh kita mengikutinya" SpongeBob

"SpongeBob ini untuk apa?" Patrick

"itu..." kata SpongeBob terhenti karena Sandy berkata

"itu adalah kereta bisa di tarik dengan kuda laut atau..."

"atau apa?" kata Squidward

"SIPUT"

semuanya melihat Gary

"miawww" Gary

"ayo cepat kita pasangkan" SpongeBob

mereka pun menaikinya dan mengikuti Teman ke tempat isi otak

"kau siap Patrick untuk kembali pintar?" tanya SpongeBob

"aku siap!"

mereka pun melepas kepala Patrick dan memasangkannya isi otak (kepala lamanya di bawa juga) dan petualangan merekapun benar-benar akan di mulai (kurasa karena masih banyak halangan)

kita kembali ke CPZ (Central Park Zoo)

"hey lihat ada penguin baru" Penguin1 (aku gak mau susah pikirkan nama untuk mereka jadi ku bagi aja jadi Penguin1-2-3-4)

"mereka terlihat lucu" Penguin2

"kami bukan penguin baru!" Private dan Rico langsung memuntahkan pistol apinya

"tenang-tenang kami hanya bercanda" Penguin3

"turunkan senjatamu prajurit" perintah Skipper dan Rico langsung menelan kembali senjatanya

"jika kalian bukan penguin baru lalu kalian mau apa kemari?" Penguin4

"kami hanya ingin..." kata Kowalski terhenti karena Marlene berkata

"wah kalian ternyata mulai akrab, jadi agar lebih akrab kalian akan ku tinggalkan"

"selamat tinggal Marlene... jadi kalian ingin apa kemari?"

"kami hanya ingin melihat rumah lama kami" kata Kowalski

lalu mereka berempat pun mendekati pintu masuk tapi para penguin pengganti pun menghadang mereka dan berkata

"jika kalian ingin masuk kalahkan kami dulu!" kata keempat penguin bersamaan

"baiklah!" kata Skipper

dan merekapun saling berhadapan dengan posisi menyerang masing-masing dan

"kita bertanding seperti apa?" tanya Private

"oh iya kita beri pilihan... Kowalski!"

"kita bisa menantang mereka secara langsung, menggunakan bom atau kita beradu mengambil bendera"

"olala" Rico

"bagaimana teman-teman kalian mau yang mana?" tanya Penguin1 ke teman-temannya

"bagaimana kalau mengambil bendera dan tidak ada yang terluka" Penguin3

"kalian setuju?" Penguin1

"kami setuju" jawab Penguin2 dan Penguin4

"baiklah kami memilih untuk mengambil bendera" Penguin1

"Kowalski siap kan jarak tempat dan waktu yang sesuai, Rico Siapkan bendera dan Private siapkan peralatan kita" perintah Skipper

"baik Skipper!" kata mereka bersamaan

"lalu kami harus apa?" tanya Penguin4

"tunggu saja" jawab Skipper

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico dan Private meninggalkan para penguin pengganti

kita beralih ke SpongeBob

"tunggu dulu" kata Squiward

"ada apa Squidward?" tanya Sandy

"ada hal yang aneh... aku merasa ada yang mengukiti kita dari belakang" merekapun menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak ada apa-apa

"hey lihat disana ada penjual es krim, ayo Gary dekati penjual es itu!" Perintah SpongeBob sambil menunjuk nenek yang sedang menjual es krim di tempat yang penuh tulang

"miawww" Gary

"kau merasakan hal yang aneh juga dan dimana Teman?"

"kau lupa kita meninggalkan dia setelah kita mengambil kepala ini" kata Patrick sambil menunjuk kepalanya

"tunggu dulu aku merasakan sesuatu sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan masalah" Squidward

"dia benar aku juga merasakan hal yang sama" Sandy

"mungkin kalian hanya lapar... jadi aku akan membelikan kalian es krim untuk kalian satu orang satu" SpongeBob

"sepertinya aku pernah ke sini" Patrick

"nek minta 5 es krim" kata SpongeBob pada nenek itu

tapi nenek itu tak menjawab dan nenek itu hanya memberikan satu es krim SpongeBob menariknya namun sepetinya es itu sangat lengket dengan nenek itu

"bisa kau lepaskan esnya?" kata SpongeBob sambil menarik es tersebut

tiba-tiba kacamata nenek tersebut jatuh dan terlihat nenek itu tidak memiliki mata dan tanah bergetar dan muncul monster dari bawah tanah dan ternyata nenek itu adalah lidahnya (di ambil dari SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie Big Action)

"ahhhhhhhh... kau benar Patrick kita pernah kesini" SpongeBob langsung melompat ke kereta dan Gary berlari secepat mungkin tapi dia sudah kelelahan Monster itu membuka mulutnya hendak ingin memakan SpongeBob sekaligus keretanya lalu mereka melompat SpongeBob melepaskan Gary dari kereta dan mereka pun berlari

kembali ke CPZ

"balapannya akan di lakukan jam 12 malam di sini di mulai dari habitat lemur menuju pintu masuk kebun binatang" Kowalski

"baiklah" jawab Penguin1

"kau sudah siapkan peralatannya Private?" tanya Skipper

"sudah Skippa tapi..."

"tapi kenapa prajurit?"

"aku ragu kalau kita bisa menang"

"tenang saja"

"tapi Skippa kita belum mengetahui hal banyak tentang mereka"

"kita pasti menang, lalu kau Rico mana benderanya?"

"ta-da" Rico memperlihatkan bendera

00.00 para penguin telah siap di tempat balap

"ok kalian siap?" Tanya Skipper

"aku siap Skipper" kata Kowalski

Private hanya diam dan Rico hanya mengangguk

"burung siapkan dirimu dan... mulai" Marlene Bunglon pun merubah warnanya menjadi hijau

penguin pengganti berlari menuju ke bendera, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Skipper menuju ke sebuah pohon

"baiklah kocok" Skipper, merekapun bergoyang untuk mengocok soda di punggung mereka (untuk terbang) mereka pun terbang menuju bendera, tapi dari bawah mereka di serang oleh penguin pengganti

"kalian pikir kami hanya berlari menuju bendera, tapi tidak kami tidak puas jika tidak menyerang kalian" *EVIL SMILE Penguin1 para penguin pun terjatuh dan di mulai penyerangan

"ternyata mereka menggunakan serangan tiba-tiba" Kowalski

"kenapa kau tidak memikirkan itu Kowalski?"

"maafkan aku Skipper aku pikir mereka..."

To Be Continued...

|

|

|

aku akan menggunakan sesuatu yang berbeda di setiap episode seperti pemisah dan gaya bicara dan aku gak akan mau buat lanjutannya sebelum kalian membantuku carikan aku nama yang sesuai untuk para penguin pengganti (maaf kalau ini pemaksaan) ^^


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

Cerita ini semakin membuatku kebingungan jadi aku juga mau buat yang baca juga kebingungan, oh iya ini bukan Cuma Crossover SpongeBob dengan POM tapi aku mau nambahin yang lain (rindu ama ps) oh iya buat AngelaBlue maaf ya kau bingung bukan ininya cepat tapi mereka ke masa depan…. Oh iya aku mau bilang Special Thank's to AngelaBlue and KitaKowalski yang udah beri aku semangat untuk ngelanjut fic ini, Let's go to Story:

SpongeBob: "tunggu dulu"

me: "ada apa?"

SpongeBob: "aku gak mau ngelanjutin fic ini"

me: "kenapa?"

SpongeBob: "aku mau memegang Keyhole seperti yang kau janjikan itu"

me: "baiklah bagaimana dengan lanjutan fic ini?"

SpongeBob: "baiklah tapi fic nya harus di ubah!"

me: "okey"

masih sempet aku ngerjain yang baca ini, yaudah kita ke cerita

Patrick: "Hey SpongeBob, bukankah itu es krim?"

me: "bisa gak kalian ngelanjut fic ini"

Patrick: "iya"

aku yakin pasti sekarang gak ada lagi yang ngegangu okey ke cerita

tiba-tiba waktu terhenti

SpongeBob: "hey Patrick dia tidak mengajar kita lagi"

Patrick: "aneh" lalu lewatlah orang aneh pertama ada yang berbentuk seperti laba-laba lalu ada orang tanpa wajah tapi menggeliat lewat, dan yang lewat tidaklah sedikit

setelah orang itu lewat munculah seseorang

….. : "hey kalian" tiba-tiba terlihat orang aneh dengan pakaian selam tapi di atas kepala terdapat dua buah lingkaran

Sandy: "siapa kau?"

…... : "aku…aku….aku"

Sandy: "tenanglah dulu bicaralah dengan pelan"

….. : "namaku Mickey Mouse"

SpongeBob: "kalau gitu salam kenal"

Squidward: "kenapa kau datang dengan terburu-buru?"

Mickey: "aku mengejar Heartless dengan Nobody"

Patrick: "bukankah mereka yang barusan lewat?"

Mickey: "iya, maukah kalian membantuku?"

ganti cerita dulu ahhh, kita ke CPZ

Marlene: "bersedia… siap….. mu….." tiba-tiba waktu terhenti

Private: "apa yang terjadi Skippa?"

Skipper: "entahlah semuanya terhenti"

Kowalski: "sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan ruang dan waktu

Rico: "ehhh?"

Kowalski: "itu karena…" kata-kata Kowalski terhenti karena tiba-tiba muncul orang yang sama yang mendekati SpongeBob

Private: "kalian siapa?" tapi diantara mereka tidak ada yang menjawab. Lalu mucul lah seseorang dengan pakaian warna campuran merah dan hitam dengan rambut acakan berwarna kuning sambil memegang kunci raksasa (keyhole yang diminta SpongeBob tadi)

….. : "apakah kalian melihat Heartless dengan Nobody?" kok sama kayak yang ditanyakan Mickey, yaudah kita ke cerita aja

Private: "siapa?"

…. : "mereka itu orang yang barusan lewat"

Private: "ohh ternyata mereka, kalau gitu kita boleh kenalan kan?"

…. : "boleh, namaku Sora…. Maukah kalian membantuku?"

Kowalski: "baiklah Sora"

Sora: "karena kalian mau membantuku ini ku berikan hadiah untuk kalian" lalu Sora mengeluarkan 4 buah Keyhole dengan bentuk yang berbeda

Rico: "ee"

Sora: " kau tak mau?"

Rico: "…." Rico langsung menujuk sebuah perisai yang ada di belakang Sora

Sora: "kau mau ini?"

Rico: "yap" Sora pun memberikan perisai tersebut

Private: "bolehkah aku memakai tongkat itu?" sambil menunjuk sebuah tongkat sihir

Sora: "oke ini dia" sambil memberikan tongkat

Skipper: "hey Kowalski dapatkah kita percaya dengan orang ini?"

Kowalski: "jika Rico dengan Private percaya kita juga harus percaya"

Sora: "oh iya tadi seseorang menyuruhku ini untuk memberikan kepada empat ekor penguin, kurasa ini untuk kalian" sambil mengeluarkan 4 buah serum dari dalam kantongnya

Private: "apa ini?"

Sora: "minum saja"  
>lalu Skipper, Kowalski, Rico dan Private pun meminum serum itu tapi anehnya tiba-tiba dunia menjadi gelap, Private mulai tumbuh besar dan dia pun menjadi seorang manusia, begitupun yang terjadi pada Skipper, Kowalski dan Rico (pasti terbayang sama Fic orang tentang Humanized)<p>

kita ke Sponge….

Private: "hey bukankah bagian kami belum selesai?"

me: "ku buat bersambung aja, mungkin ada di chapter 5"

Rico: "grrrrr"

me: "baiklah kalian ada di bagian akhir chap ini, kalau gitu kita ke Plankton Polis"

Patrick: "iya tapi dengan satu syarat"

Mickey: "apa itu?"

Patrick: "berikan kami….. hmmm….."

SpongeBob: "Keyhole!"

Mickey: "darimana kalian bisa….. lupakan ini dia Keyholenya" sambil memberikan Keyhole

SpongeBob: "yey, akhirnya keinginanku menjadi kenyataan"

Patrick: "hey author bisa gak kau bikin ceritanya sedikit seru?"

me: "gimana ya?"

Patrick: "harus bisa!"

me: "tidak"

Patrick: "harusssss!"

SpongeBob: "hey Patrick, kau berdebat dengan author"

Patrick: "dia dulu yang mulai"

me: "apa? Kau dulu yang mulai"

Patrick: "tidak"

me: "iya"

Private: "bisakah kalian tidak berdebat, kita harus membuat fic ini selesai"

me: "kalu gitu kembali ke cerita"

Squidward: "bagaimana dengan kami?"

Mickey: "bagaiman, kalau dengan Perisai ini untuk kamu"

Sandy: "bolehkah aku menggunakan itu?" nunjuk tongkat yang hamper sama dengan yang di pakai Private

Mickey: "baiklah petualang di mulai"

another side on earth

Riku: "hey Donald kau lihat Mickey dengan Sora?"

Donald: "tidak" dengan suara serak

Goofy: "ek hie hek, kurasa Mickey pergi ke bawah laut karena di kamar dia tidak ada pakaian selam"

Kairi: "kuharap mereka baik-baik saja"

Ansom: "iya, semoga"

back to Central Park ZOO

Private: "hey apa yang terjadi pada kita?"

Kowalski: "kurasa kita menjadi manusia"

Rico: "apa?"

Private: "hey Rico kau sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar"

Kowalski: "sepertinya setelah berubah menjadi Humanized, Rico jadi bisa berbicara dengan lancer"

Private: "mana Skipper?"

Skipper: "aku disini Private"

Kowalski: "dan itu membuat Private berbicara tanpa logat british"

Rico: "lalu dimana kita?"

Sora: "hey kalian kesini"

To Be Continued

wah aneh juga nih cerita Private tanpa britishnya dan Rico dapat bicara dengan lancer, kalau gitu hmmm…..

Patrick: "hey SpongeBob chapternya udah selesai waktunya berburu ubur-ubur"

SpongeBob: "aku akan mengambil botol"

Private: "bolehkah aku ikut"

SpongeBob: "silahkan"

me: "hey chap ini selesai bukan berarti kalian boleh pergi"

SpongeBob, Patrick, dan Private: "awwww"

aku gak mau lagi ngelanjut fic ini, jadi aku buat aja setiap chap lanjutannya di fic lain, kalau gitu kita mulai dari sini

SpongeBob: "tunggu dulu!"

Mickey: "ada apa?"

SpongeBob: "apakah kau masih ingat tentang kapan kita bertemu dengan POM?"

Patrick: "tidak"

Mickey: "bisakah kau ceritakan?"

SpongeBob: "begini…. Kalau gak salah kami bertemu pertama kali, sejak aku melihat iklan"


	5. Catatan

Halo semua!  
>yah sudah lama tidak update,<br>saya mungkin akan mengupdate buat yg satu ini

setelah mendapatkan inspirasi lagi,  
>mungkin akan dibuat versi Re:Makenya<br>kalau waktu saya sudah luang dan sudah siap untuk kembali membuat cerita

sampai jumpa di versi Re:Makenya~!

Author

…


End file.
